Un veritable héroe
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: El primer día de clases de mi gemelo Scamader preferido : Lysander . Que sentirá nuestro prota ...


Disclaimer : Personaje de la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

Nota : Este fic participa al reto " Primer dia " del forum " Amor de Tercera Generación "

* * *

Lyssander sé despierta temprano , ayer llegó ha Hogwarts y no puede esperar para su primer día de clase. Sé pone su uniforme , con los colores de Gryffindor en su túnica y corbata, hincha el pecho y sonrie. Bajando las escaleras sé encuentra con una alumna de su curso. La única Gryffindor de ése año. La saluda y baja con una rapidez impresionante al Gran Salón.

En las mesas no hay mucha gente y él sé sienta enfrenté de unas tostadas. Un par de chicos le saludan y él les sonríe mientras sé unta las tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Antes de que pueda morder una tostada llega una lechuza negra con los ojos de un azul muy bello.

- Buenos dias Estrella ! - exclama el chico. Mira las patas de la lechuza , en seguida desata una carta. - Toma un poco de zumo de calabaza.  
La lechuza hace un alarido , bebe un poco del zumo del chico y se vuelve ha ir volando . Lyssander desata la carta y la lee.

_Lys ,_

_¿Que tal éstas? Tu padre ha escrito a Lorcan. Sé que té preocupa lo de quedar en Gryffindor pero a mi y a tu padre nos da igual. _

_Besos,_

_ de Mamá_

_Pd : cuidado con los Nargles._

Cuándo llegan más alumnos , Neville les da sus horarios. Lo mira y sé levanta dirigiéndose a la clase de Encantamientos.  
Al llegar (unos dos minutos tarde) con los chicos (James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley, Frank Longbottom y su gemelo Lorcan ) llama a la puerta y pasan. Las mesas son de tres y Lys sé sienta con Frank y Lorcan.  
- Bien alumnos , confio en que todos esten aquí así que no pasaré lista. - empieza una profesora de pelo rizado y enmarañado de color castaño con unos ojos marrones. - Hoy empezaremos con el hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa, el hechizo elevador.  
La profesora empezó una explicación en la que Lyssander sé perdió. Empezo ha pensar en lo que le había escrito su madre. Lo alivió mucho que no le hiciera nada que quedara en Gryffindor.

- Señor Scamader - le llama la profesora Weasley. - ¿Ésta escuchando?

Lyssander despierta de su ensoñación cuándo Hermione Granger por ahora Weasley le habla.

- Lo siento profesora. - Sé disculpa el chico.

- Dos puntos menos para su casa por su poca atención, señor Scamader. - Le dice la profesora y puede Lyssander puede ver cómo Lorcan hace una mueca. - Bien , ahora practiquen éste golpe de muñeca. - les dice haciendo un pequeño golpe de muñeca.

Lyssander empieza ha practicar el giro de muñeca hasta que la profesora le vueleve a llamar la atención.  
- Bien ahora reciten conmigo , Wingardium Leviosa .- Les pide la profesora.

- Wingardium Leviosa. - Recitan todos , la profesora asiente y les pide que lo repitan. - Wingardium Leviosa.  
En ése instante suena la sirena que anuncia el fin de clase.

- Bien el próximo dia pondremos a prueba el hechizo.

Lyssander recoge sus cosas y se marcha de la clase con la mirada un poco triste. Baja hasta las mazmorras para su próxima clase , pociones. Al entrar en el aula una fuerte olor impregna los cinco sentidos del chico. En su mente piensa que las pociones ni le gustaran ni sé le daran bien.

- Sientanse por favor. - pide un brujo regordete. Lyssander se sienta al lado de un chico de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y pelo igual de oscuro.- Bien hoy os hare un pequeño test para saber si habéis leído los libros.- El hombre empieza ha repartir unos pergaminos.

En la hora siguiente Lyssander se come la cabeza. El área de pociones ya no le gusta ni un pelo. Cuándo el profesor recoge los pergaminos sonríe a James , Fred , Louis y Dominique , un gesto que no pasa desapercibido por Lyssander y su compañero de mesa. La sirena vuelve ha sonar y el chico recoge sus cosas. Sale de el aula rápidamente. Su primer día de clase no ésta saliendo cómo el chico esperaba. Mira a su alrededor, el patio es verde y mirando encuentra unos rosales. La chica Gryffindor ésta mirando las rosas. El muchacho se acerca.

- Hola, soy Lyssander Scamader.¿ I tu eres ? - se presenta el chico.

- Lauren Malfoy.Té he visto en pociones, no será tu área preferida.- ríe ella. - Malfoy! - la llama un chico que ha visto en pociones. A su lado ésta su compañero de mesa.

- Lo siento Lyssander, debo irme. - Sé disculpa la chica y deja a Lyssander sólo.

Nuestro protagonista suspira y empieza a caminar. Lyssander no sabe cómo se encuentra en ésa situación. No es nada bueno en la magia. Onze años esperando ése día y es un completo desastre. Por la tarde , después de Historia de la Magia sé dirige a las mazmorras para ir a buscar un pergamino que se ha dejado. Al salir de clase oye un grito agudo.

Sé dirige hacia el lugar de dónde procede el grito. Ve a Lauren en el suelo y que el chico que la ha llamado la apunta con la varita. Lyssander recuerda cómo tío Neville estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor en el recuerdo que vio en el pensadero de su madre. Lys frunce en ceño y entra en el aula abandonada dónde el chico vuelve a torturar a la chica.

- Levicorpus! - grita Lyssander y el chico que tiene la varita en alto queda girado en el aire cómo si un hilo lo cogiera del tobillo.- ¿ Éstas bien , Lauren ? - pregunta el chico mientras la chica sé levanta con dificultades y asiente.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Pomfrey deja que Lyssander vea a la chica.

- ¿Éstas bien Lauren ? - pregunta el chico al ver un corte en la mejilla de la chica.

- Si , yo ... Supongo ... Que ... Esto ... Gracias . - dice la chica tartamudeando.

- No importa. - dice él y hace un gesto al lado de la cabeza de la chica. - Perdón era un Nargle.  
Ella ríe .

- No eres cómo Potter o Weasley . Eres un verdadero héroe. - afirma ella y Lyssander piensa que al menos ella le ha subido un poco la moral. - Como tu madre y tu padre . Té pareces mucho a ellos.  
Porqué a Lyssander le preocupaba desde ésa misma mañana no ser tan bueno cómo sus padres. Y ella le había dicho que era un verdadero héroe. Cómo ellos.


End file.
